Place Just Like HELL
by SofianBabyDoll
Summary: It is my first PRISON BREAK fanfic.It is mostly MISA.I hope you like it:MISA is together from some time then is separated by some consequences.Wait till the other chapters and you will see.ENJOY!Next chapter is already posted for the ones that like it.
1. Chapter 1 Somewhere To Stay

**This is my first PRISON BREAK FANFIC.I hope you like it.I watched the 16th episode from season 2 and the fic is inspired by it.I hope you like it it is mostly MISA or maybe only MISA.Make a review whenever you like I will like to have some and be critical to my spelling skills.Remember my first language is not English.**

**This chapter is quite short but I hope I will be able to make longer ones.ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 1**

**SOMEWHERE TO STAY**

The key was put in the nock and the door was in about to open but it hesitated as the person outside was thinking 'to get in or not to'.When the door openned along with the four people there was a brith light getting in and that was all that the ald house needed - new people in to take care for it and some light.Because all those curtains did not let the Sun get in and look around in the house.

The four people got in slowly as they were thinking if there was anyone except them there.But there was no such chance a person can find it out only looking from outside.Everything looked like there was noone in the house from a long long time.Just the four people have become too suspecious through the time they did not stop running chased by the law trying to catch two of them and get them back to prison.

Michael and Linc found release while walking into the house.It was a lonely place they were in and it seemed that not many people were interested in this place.They could breath again.And Michael had his Sara next to him.He was holding her keeping her away from Kellerman.He knew she was frighten or madness or both and she might do something stupid.And she would sorry for that for the rest of her life.

Sara was feeling safe too.Not that the place was lonely.Just because she was with Michael and having him around was always great and was always feeling great and safe.She knew he was not going to let Paul do anything to her and she had not to worry about that.

Paul was the one who unlocked the door.He was the one who found the house.She was showing that he really could be trusted...at some point.But in the train he had jumped trying to hurt Sara when she tried to stop his breath...

'So guy.Feel yourself comfortable here.This will be our home for awhile.'said Paul and he was the first who started feeling himself home.

'For how long actually?'asked Link.He did not seem to like the idea to stay in the house for a long time.Not that he was not feeling safe just he could not just stay not doing anything.

'We will see.'said Paul and he went upstairs too look over the rooms.

'Lets go and get rooms fast before this idiot gets the best one.'said Link.He ran after Paul getting two steps together.Michael and Sara remained on their places just laughed at Linkoln and his face of an adult he was racing for a better room.

'I hope he wins.'said Sara and she looked at Michael who smiled at her.

'You seen him running?'asked Mike.'Paul is a FBI agent.'

'You are inderestimating your brother?'Sara was pretty shocked.

'Lets make a bet.'suggested Michael.

'Deal.'said Sana are she ran up the stairs ready to see the view of Link and Paul.Mike ran after her as a good dog.

There was not much food at dinner time.Just the few food they could buy with they a very few money they had.They had put their money on one place and it turned out Sara had most.

Yeah the food was not much but they were not really that hungry.Just they needed food to keep their strenght.

It turned out that the house had more that 8 rooms so each of them had a room.Mike was hoping Sara wished to be in his one but she was a bit shy maybe or she did not want to rush the matters.The kiss in the train was lovely and the first great thing in a long time since Sara was away from Mike running through America.She did not want the things to go really fast so that she could not screw up the feelings.

All the food prepared for dinner time was fride.

'At least there is no need of cooking.'said Link and he wincked.

'Are you kidding?There is no chance to find the cooker machine.It is luck that the fridge was working great.'said Sara.

'This is not a castle Sara but it is more that we can want right now.'said Paul.It seemed that he was just searching for any chance to throught anything at her but he was frogetting about Mike was always keeping eyes on him and he gave Kellerman such cold sight that he gave courage to Sara to open her mouth and speak.

'I am not complainig.'said Sara.

'We know that Sara.'said Link.'She was just joking jackass.'said Link.He was up and he just crossed Kellermans way and it made him step back.

Paul was not scared.Just he was reminded for one last time that there were three against him and he had to beware of them.They were just watching him made the wrong step.

Paul knew where the key was from but he did not want to tell them.He just wanted to pospone it as long as he could.Because they were going to keep him till his was usefull and keeping Kim unsteady was pretty funny.

When Paul was sure that he had anywehre to go after leaving the brothers and the doctor he was going to lead them to where he wanted.

'Do not listen to him.'said Mike watching Paul who remained at his place stuck at the wall.He was watching Michael too.

'I know.'said Sara.'I want to go and get some sleep.I have not slept well from a long long time.

Sara stood up and she walked as far from Paul as she could and he was watching her steps.Mike stood too.He wanted to lead her to her room.Not that she did not know it just Michael wanted to be the last person she saw before falling asleep.

'Wait for me.'he said and he ate the last thing in his plate and he stood up.Kellerman tried to make a step and maybe go in the living room where Link was but Mike stopped him.'Do not eve think about it!'

Paul smiled and he was in about to laugh.He could not believe this.He had been a FBI agent from a long time and he could not imagine that any convict can act with him as Mike and Link did.Just it was ridiculous.Kellerman also thought that Michaels courage was coming from that his girl was watching him and he had his brother on his side and Link was the one Paul should have been afraid most.

'I know it is tough for you to be around him.'said Mike to Sara when they were walking up the stairs and they were far from any other person in the house.'But it will not be for a really long time.I hope you know we will get rid of him when he is not useful anymore.'

'I know.I believe you.And I feel safe.I am not alone with him which will be a tragedy.'said Sara.

'That will never happen...

'I know.But he is not working hard on what his job is.'said Sara and she smiled sarcasticly and she was laughing at Paul and how lame he was for her.

'Yeah.He will start doing it.We are giving him just a few days time.'said Mike.

'But days...it is a lot.'said Sara and they had make it to her room which was just next to Michaels one.

'Yes.But we hope it will be enough for him to to do work.'said Mike and he leaned closer and closer to her to kiss her.She smiled because she was expecting it and she was waiting for it till their train kiss lasted.

They kissed and Sara knew she could not help herself from doing anything else if she keeps kissing him so after the passionate kiss she gave him she stepped back.

'Good night.'Sara said and she smiled at him.Then she got into her room and Mike was left outside dissapointed.But he was happy at least he could have her kisses and if she was not ready for the next step he could not rush her.

He went down to the living room where his brother was trying to turn on the Tv.It was like he was doing it from the time he got into the room and he was tired from trying to find a connection in the cabel.

'What are you doing bro?'asked Michael watching tsrarily at his brither who looked a bit funny.

'I am trying to turn this thing on.Hey werent you the genious in the family?Come here and give a hand.'said Link and Mike laughed.

'You will never make it.'said Paul looking the two brothers.

'Shut up you jackass.'said Link.He was feeling such a pleasure calling Kellerman like that.

'You need some help?'asked Kellerman.

'We will make by our own.'said Mike.It is a quiestion of honer to do it himself.

'However you want.'said Paul and he started walking up the stairs.

'Where are you going?'asked Mike watching Kellerman walking and the first thought in his mind was for Sara and she was alone.

'I am going to have some sleep.'said Kellerman and the two brothers shared one look as they could read each others minds.

'You are not goin alone.'said Link.

'Oh men.I knew it was gong to happen.But you two do not worry.I am not that stupid to hurt her.You are going to kill me after that.'said Paul and Mike and Link shared a sight too then they let him go.They had a work to do and it seemed that they were going to do it all night long while Sara and the FBI agnet were sleeping.

'Still I do not belive him.'said Mike when Paul was far.

'No one is blaming you.I suggest that I will feel the same if this guy had did the same with my girl.'said Link and he remembered about Veronika and that hurt.Michael leaned his hand on his brothers shoulder but as Link thought this was not going to bring her back anyway and it hurt even more.


	2. Chapter 2 Good At Some Point

**Here is the new chapter guys.I hope you like it.It is pretty short too but I am keeping the good ideas for later and I have some.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**GOOD AT SOME POINT**

Kellerman was comming on the second floor.He was moving to Saras room and he was encouraged by the fact he was not followed by Michael or Lincoln.He wanted to talk with Sara.Not that he wanted she to like her just he needed all to be clear.

Her door was locked.He tried to get in but it was locked and he knew if he nocked Sara would not openned.He had no choice but to nock.

'Who is tris?'asked Sara hoping it was Michael and she had a huge smile on her face.When she heard an answer she did not know she was going to have it right at that moment.

'I...I am...Paul,Sara.Lans if it works for you.'said Paul and he circled his eyes carcastic.He never liked this name just it was the first one that came up in his mind.

'Nothing connected with you works for me.'said Sara and she was shouting.She could not believe Michael or Linc let this guy get close to her room.

'Come on.Did not you feel comfortable with your friend gay?'asked Paul and he laughed but quietly.He was not a gay at all.

'No.He was a fake friend and I hate him.'said Sara.It was the second mad that cheated her after Michael in the last three weeks.

'I want to talk.I want everything to be clear.'said Paul.

'I think everything is clear.I am seeing everything pretty clearly...Paul.'said Sara.

'Just let me in.'said Kellerman.

'Do you really belive I will let you in.Talk at the other side of the door am I listening.'said Sara.She was going to listen indeed.She just did not want to see him in his eyes and to remind all the bad things she had been throught because of him and they were so many.She knew she was not going to get rid of him if she did not listen to him.

'You were a good friend.'said Paul.Then he shut up.He did not know if it was just please her hoping that she will open the door and he will face her.Or just he was meaning it but he did not want to think about this.

'Really?'asked Sara but it was some kind of a sarcasm.

'Yeah.And I got to go.'he said and he got to his room which one was the one that was far from Saras.It was not the biggest and the best one.Either Lick had raced him or Mike made Paul get that room to be away from his girl.

Sara just heard his steps when he was going away and she felt like he was lying or maybe not.But she promised herself not to believe him anymore.She was thinking that if a man cheats you ones than he will cheat you again but then why did she believe Michael after all...Yeah but Mike was a different think.He was not a convict after all at he cheated to help his brother.But Paul was a FBI agent and working his job for the company made him more then a convict.He could not be truested no matter what he was saying.

Having Kellerman as a gay friend was pretty funny for her.And he was a funny guy.If he was not a FBI agent Sara would have been happy having him around but he had cost a lot of troubles and pain not only for her but for Linc and Michael.But they never felt the feeling of driwning when a hand were pushing their heads in the water with an iron there for a company.This pain she could never forget.But she wanted to.

She deside not to tell Michael about what happened with Kellerman because he could become really angry and there was not reason for that.Sara was talking with Paul only through the door and he did nothing to her.Just a little talk.Which did not make thinks better.Just reminded for a few things that she forgot for awhile when she was aroung her real love.

She went to sleep.And she could finally feel the touch of a real bed.And so she fell asleep right at the moment.The room was really big and she was feeling comfortable.

This house was the right choice for them and they should be grateful to Kellerman.But for him they were going to sleep in a quiet well looking hotel but not the best because they had not much money for that.And waiting in a hotel could cost them a lot of money and could be busted and they should have hared two rooms at least.Sara should have been in one room with Michael.Not that she was so afraid of that.

The house was not looking that bad for an old house like that and for a house that did not have people in from a long time.It needed to be cleaned from spiders webs but there was no worth in that because they were not going to spend a long time in it and when they left the house might remain alone for another long time.

Sara was sleeping when she heard a door shuting and she woke up stressed.She was scared of that and she thought that it was one of the brothers coming in their rooms.Then she felt safe again and she could fall asleep again.

When she woke up at the next morning all the boys were together in the kitchen.The breackfast was not better than the dinner but at least they had it and walking alone outside Sara did not have that eating which was fabilious that what she had to eat.

'Goog morning.'she said to them.She felt like she had slept from a long long time and she had slept for the whole time not having this.

'Goog morning yourself.Arent you awake too early?'asked Linc.

'No,I feel good.'she said and she sat on a chair on the table and she noticed the boys were not talking wchich was strange.'Are you all ok?'

'Yesh.Just Mike could not repair the kabel television and we now do not have any television at all.'said Likc and he looked mad.

'Oh,so because of that was the rude banging of the doors last night?'she asked remebering of the shocking awaking last night.

'Yeah did we awake you?'asked Michael.He seemed embarase that he might have woke his girl up and his brother has just embarased him in front of the same girl.At that moment the war with the telelvision has become personal.

'No.I was asleep.I could not.'Sara lied.She saw the embarase in Mikes eyes.

'I am glad.'said Mike.'And I can fix the damned kabel.'

'If you say so.'said Link and he laughed.

Sara was feeling happy.She felt like she had a family.She had this older brother which was Link who was protecting her.She had this boyfriend who she loved and there was the outsider of the family just because the others made him be.This was Paul.Sara was sure he had not been so quiet before she came to their company.

This family was all that Sara ever wanted and she was glad she finaly had it.She was more happy than she was when she was onvolved in this story.

Everybody was laughing and Sara had not felt this feeling of happiness around her and fro a long time and she liked it.This feeling was the best one and she used to live alone before she knew Michael and though she ones was mad on him she was then grateful that she was no longer stuch in that lonely hole - her old apartment.(A little pause of thinking about Michael was Thinking about her flowers.Sara thought if the neighbour that had a key to her apartment had found out Sara was away and had been watering her flowers.It was crazy to think about.).

'Are you ok?'Sara have just realised he looked too thoughtful and Mike felt worried about her.'Earth is calling for you.'

'I am here Earth.'said Sara and she smiled at him.Then he leaned forward and he kissed her.They did not mentioned that the other two were watching them.Sara blushed but Michael seemed to not care which was not that when he was in high school.

'Go in your room to do that.I am having breackfast right now.'said Paul with mouth full of cornflakes.Link gave him a cold sight like he was telling him that he was not allowed to talk when Sara was around.

'Dont worry,Link.'said Sara.

'No,he should learn to be kind.'said Link and he was still looking at Paul and he was looking at him with a hate in his eyes.

'Are YOU going to teach me that.'Paul laughed.

'Shut up,Paul.Do not make the fire blowe.'said Michael without even looking at Paul.His words were not to protect the FBI agent because Mike did not cared about Kellerman and if it was up to him he was going to kill him by his self.Just he did not want another fight at that moment when he was with Sara and he was happy and she was too.Mostly he did not want she to feel uncomfortable.She had felt like that many times since Mike had imvolved her in this conspiration.

'I am going in the living room.'said Paul.

'Do not try to fix the kabel.It might become worst.'said Lick sure that Paul could not help.He laughed.

'If I fix it will I get any prise?'asked Kellerman.

'Do not touch it.'said Link again.

'Then you will remain without a television all the time we are here.'said Paul and he turned his back at the others.


	3. Chapter 3 The Basement

**This is the new chapter.I am so thankful for you review.The main action will be in the next chapter this is something just mistical and I hope you like it.I hope you keep up the great great great reviews.They keep my good work.ENJOY CHAPTER 3!!!**

**CHAPTER 3**

**THE BASEMENT**

'I need to buy somethings from the town.'said Michael.They all were sitting in the living room eating popcorns and watching TV.Paul fix the kabel TV and Link was not feeling good about it but he was watching even with this ugly image on his face.

'What kind of things?'asked Paul.He was inflated as a baloon.His ego had flown up to the sky but still no one said even a ''thank you''for the good job he had done.

'Some stuff...I need to go and someone would stay with Sara.'said Michael.

'I would offer myself but I know that is not possible.'said Paul and he smiled.

'That is right.Good to remind this yourself all the time.Then Link will stay with Sara and Kellerman is coming with me.'said Mike.

'When do you want me to be ready?'asked Paul.

'As soon as possible.'

Kellerman and Mike were gone to the town.Sara was a bit worried about them.Well...she was worried about Michael but she was feeling safe with Link who seemed to be stuch to the television.

'I cannot believe this son of a bitch fix the kabel.'Lincoln could not stop saying it.'Sorry for the swaring.'

'I should have got used to it right now.'said Sara and she smiled.'As it looks like Paul is not so stupid.'

'Damn it son of a bitch.'Linc could not stop swaring and his face had a red color.

'Relax.'said Sara.'At least one of us should.'said Sara.

'What is wrong?'Linc finally looked at her and her worry on her face which seemed to be made not only of Michaels getting to the town with the man who she did not trust at all.

'Oh,nothing just I cannot stay here doing nothing that is all.'she was lying and Linc could feel it.She had been his doctor for a quite long time in Fox river and he knew how to recognize her emotions and she had never been good in lying.

'Are you scared?'

'No.'said said but she was not looking him in his eyes and this was the first step of recognizing the bad liar.

'Say it again but looking at my eyes this time.'said Linc.She looked at him and her eyes were showing hesiatation.'I knew it.'

'Are you blaming me?'

'No.Of course not.Even if we are not showing it we are scared too.They are is a reason for being scared.The thing that is happening with us is not a game and we are not robots to feel nothing.'he said and she felt comfortable.

'We are adults.'she said.

'Exactly.Here you go you know what I mena.'he said and he smiled then he looked at the tv and he felt angry again.Then he looked at her with thatn agriness and she laughed.

'I am gonna go and find myself work.'she said and he jumbed from his place.

'Wow,wow.Repeat again.Where are you going?'

'Do not worry I am just going to clean up the house.I am preparing myself to do it since we got here.'she said and he sat down again.

'Oh,do not make yourself hardships.'he said.

'I am a woman.I am made to make myself hardships.'she said and she smiled.

'Yeah.Do not feel yourself as a housewife.They are usually desperate.'he said and she laughed then he felt really proud.

'Never I promise.'she said and she went to look for some chemical for cleaming up or something like that but she was pretty sure she was not going to find any like that but even a dust cleaner would make a work.

In the car with MICKAEL AND PAUL

'Why are you keeping it in secret.'Paul kept on insisting that he had to know what Michael had to buy.

'These are som private stuff.They ar not your business.'Mike said.

'Oh,do you got your baby back and now you are going to shave yourself so she could not resist you.That is a good plan.'Paul said.He was driving the carand Mchael was sitting on the front seat next to him.

'Stop talking Paul.I said it is not your business.'siad Michael.'Talking about business how is yours?'

'To find out where the key was from?I am afraid my friend it is too tough work for a men that have been threatened to so long time.I do not feel calm to get on my work having you puching be so close to the wall.'

'Do not dare to act like a victim.And I am not a friend for you.'Mike said angrily.

'I am the victim.I am alone against three.'said Paul.

'Do not involve Sara in this.'

'Isnt she against me.Isnt that because of her you are threating me all the time?'

'Do not even there to mention her.Do not think about her at all.'

'Do not think that you are a master of my thoughts because I will not let you do it.It is the top of all that I have already let you do.'

'It is not up to you.You are weak now Paul.'

'I am not agree with that.I am useful.Try to be nicer with me guys.'

'Just watch you road.'said Michael.

'As you wish.'said Kellerman again listening to Mikes wishes but he knew it was going to be like this for a quite long time.

In the house with LINC AND SARA

Linc was sleeping on the sofa in the living room.It was strange that he could make it because Sara could not stop walking around seraching.Finally she found a few blooms and they were going to do a great job with the webs on the ceilings.Just she had to climb at least one chair to get to them.She was not tall enough.

She first cleaned the boys rooms and hers too.Sara did not want to clean the living room too because Linc was sleeping there and she did not want to wake him up.

She looked all over the first floor and she finally found a room she had not noticed before but they were there in the house for a day only.The room looked like a basement near the kitchen.She first hesitated about getting in and she remembered about a few fairytales she had read about basements but she was not living in a fairytale not at all so she did not find it wrong to get in there.

The door was not locked.When she openned it she felt a cold air coming to her face.The windows in the room were opened.Some of them were broken.Maybe there was a storm or something.One of the windows was not broken.Sara gog in and closed the door behind her back so the wind slowed down its blowing.But still the place was cold.And it was not cold even outside that much.

She looked around but she could not see anything special and nothing at all that could be useful.The place was empty and so dirty that Sara was trying not to move close to the walls.It was sort of scary and it was just like in the storyes about ghost.

When Sara looked through the windows she saw a barn.Very ald as everything else around and it was made by a wood as Sara could notice from that far.

She considered to not spend even a minute in that scary room and she moved to the door.Sara was waiting to see how the door was not going to open like in her favourite horror when it opened and she ran out of the basement.Her heavy steps woke Linc up and he went to see what was going on with Sara.His job was to protect her as he was his life guard after all which he was really good at.

'Sara.'he shouted.

'I am ok.'she said reaching to take a breath.'I really am.'

'I heard you running.'he said.

'Yeah I am sorry if I woke you up.Just I was...jogging.'she heard that.She thought about herself how stupid she was.

'Jogging?Here?'Lincoln was think.Michael was the smartest one that was true but himself was not so stupid either.

'Yeah.I am going up to clean the only one room left uncleaned.'she said and she went out to the second floor.Linc just sat down and soon he was sleeping again.


	4. Chapter 4 DEAD BY THE TIME THE PHONE RIN

**It is the beginnign of the most interesting part of the story.I hope you like it.All I can say that the most interesting thing is happening in the next chapter.ENJOY!!!And let me know what you think about this chapter.I will appreciate any review.:)**

**CHAPTER 4**

**DEAD BY THE TIME THE PHONE RING**

Sara was relaxing in her room.She had done a great job and she was waiting to see Michaels reaction if he was going to notice that.Sara looked all over her room.It was sparkling for cleaness.Her eyes stopped at something in the corner of the room.Something she just forgot about at the moment she got into the room and she was feeling finally safe.This thing was her back.Just there was everything she was needing for her life outside.But then all the money in her purse had gone for the needs of them all and there was nothing important any more.Or there was?Sara just remembered about her phone who was still there.It was dangerous to have it in her back.

She opened her back and she found her phone.It was still turned off but it had not much power in it and Sara had nothing to powerized it.

Then it suddenly started ringing.It was really strange for Sara because Mike was the only person that knew her telephone number.No one else should have known it.

The sound coming from the phone was too loud and Linc could hear it.If the boys knew about it they might feel mad.She had a huge mistake and the worst was that Saras phone was not recognizing the telephone number that was calling her.It was not good but she answered the calling.

'Hello?'she said with a low voice.She was on the second floor and Linc was sleeping down on the first one but it was not because of that she was speaking quietly.She did not want anyone to recognize her voice and she was afraid and hesitated.'Who is there?'

But there was no one talking on the other side of the line.Maybe the power was too low and it turned off before Sara knew who was talking.But it was not good.She wanted to throw it away but it was not safe to do it in the closest trash bin.She just put it in the pocket of her jeans and she told herself that she was going to throw it out when she had a chance to.When they were on their way to where the key was going to lead them.

In the town WITH MIKE AND PAUL

'You should get in and buy it.'said Mike to Paul what was obvious.Michael was one of the most wanted men in america.He was not safe to get in.

'Just give me your list.'said Paul.He thought it was going to be a lot of laugh if Mike really had a list.

'Just a second.It should be here somewhere in my pockets.'Mike said and he started searching in each of his pockets.Kellermans mouth could not close itself and he was not laughing at all.Just he was shocked.

'Hurry up you genious.'Paul knew Michael Scoulfield was a genious and it was strange how he could not remember a few things.When Mike get his list out of one of his pockets there were just three or four things in it.

'Did we come here for this?'asked Kellerman anrily.The town was really far from the house and Paul had to drive all that long way.

'These are important things.'said Mike and he was wincking with his eyes innocentaly.He looked really cute.

'You got to be kidding me these things are...'

'There are somethings for Sara too.She needs them.'Mike said.

'Yeah.Because she is a lady.Ladies get all the presents.'said Paul and his eyes were still on the list.

'Do you feel neglected?I can buy some of these things for you too if you want.'said Mike.

'I will be getting in.I can buy for myself if I want to.'said Paul and he was getting into the show with eyes still on the list like he could not read a part of it or something like that or he was just still shocked.

Mike was shaking his head.Paul should be funny sometimes.He was just trying to be nice and to be trusted but it could not be more than at that moment.Mike was sure that Paul knew that.

Mike looked around and the street.There were a lot of cars parssing by maybe because this was the only town a miles before the previous one.Michael could be seen from any car becasue most of them were sdriving slow and some were stopping for gas.Mike could be easy recognized.So he desided to get into the car as he thought Kellerman was going to tell him so too.

Mike stayed there for awhile and he was wondering if the shop was too big for Paul to find the items Michael had wrote him down.

Suddenly Mike heard a sound of a mobilephone ringing.Mike did not have one anymore and this could not be from his.He looked around and he could not find it.Then the phone stopped ringing.Michael thought that if it was important the phone will ring again and he will find it.And it was really important because the whope rang again.This time Mike found it.It was Pauls phone and it was under the guys coat.

'Hello?'Mike picked it up.He did not feel ashaimed to pick someone elses phone because they had one and the same mission and they did not had to have any secrets from each other.

_'Hello.'_said the voice on the other side of the line.This voice was not familiar for Mike and it should not be if it was one of the company.'_Mister Scoulfield.Finally._'

'Who is this?'asked Mike.He was shocked he deffinitely could not recognize the voice but the voice seemed to recognize him.Hopefully Paul was coming form the show and the guy saw Michael talking on his phone and he seemed angry.

'Give it to me.'said Paul and he got in next to Mike.'Who is this?'

'_It is me,Paul.Do you remember me?_'it was Kim.

'How could I.But I have not heard from you from a long time and I was happy for that.'said Paul.He was not starting the car already and Mike was trying to listen to what Kellerman was talking and Kims words could me heard a bit too.

'_I filed Paul._'said Kim and he laughed.

'At what point?'

'_I found her.I found Sara.Can you stop me now and do you want to?_'Paul looked at Mike as he wanted to tell him what Kim was talking but just with eyes.

'I doubt that Kim.'said Paul and he was trying to sound confidence.

'_However you want Paul._'said Kim and he hang up.

'He found us.'said Paul and he started the car.'And he wants Sara.'

'But how could he make it?'asked Michael pretty shocked.He was holding to each part of the car he could because Paul was driving really fast.

'I do not know.He is from the company after all.'

'And you can do miracles?'

'Do you really want to talk about our work right now or you want to get to your girl faster than him.'said Paul and he looked really worried mostly because he knew what Kim could do to Sara.Paul himself tried to kill her by driwning her but there were many other worse things that could be dome things that Kim was capable of them.

'This is crazy.Is he watching us?'

'What do you mean?'

'We are far from the house and he called us right now.Maybe he wanted to get to here and then tell us he found us.'said Mike and he was getting really nervous.He wanted to have a plane at that moment.It seemed that the car was moving too slow even when Paul wad riving faster than even the car could make it.Michale felt like he will be fatster if he was running.Just that his worriness could give him even wings to get to Sara as fast as possible to protect her and he was going to protect her even if he was tall in front of many people.Love was giving him strengths which were enough to beat a whole army.

'It is possible.You can expect a lot from him and nothing good.'said Paul.

'So he was not a good friend?'Kellerman just looked at him.

'He had never been a friend.'said Paul.His only friend there was Dani who he killed and Caroline was his friend too and they both betrated him.

'Can this go faster?'asked Michael the quiestion that was stucked for a long time in his head but it was like he knew the answer already.

'I am doing my best.If you want just get down and push it.We may go faster.'said Paul.

You are right.Just drive.'said Mike and he looked to the road in front of his eyes.The car were moving too fast and only they were showing that they were moving.Just the images in right and left were all the same.

In The House With SARA NA LINCOLN

Sara and Lincoln were watching tv.The both of them were not watched a telelvision from a long time and they were willing to watch any tv programme.They never knew there were such interesting tv shows.

Linc was sitting in an armchair and he was wathcing and smiling.He was happy and he was angry no more at Paul.The guy gave him the telelvision(as it was invented for another time)but he was never going to have 'thank you'at his direction.Sara was lying on the sofa and she was pleased too.She was a bit tired for the work she had done and she completely forgot about the phonecall.

They laughed at something that was on the tv.Then they heard a sound of something falling down broking at the ground.Sara was scared and she looked at Linc.He was her life guard at that time and he seemed not to be scared.

'What was that?'asked Sara.

'I will go and check out.If I do not turn back in ten minute go and lock the door and wait for Michael and Paul come.'the noice same from outside the house.From the garden.'Just do not get out and look for me.'

'Ok.'said Sara.

'I am serious.'said Linc he was already up and he was pointing his finger at her.

'I know.Do not worri.'she said.Sara watched him getting out of the house.She turned off the tv and she started waiting.She looked at her watch at her arm clock.

She was afraid and she was trying to hear every sound that was coming from outside the house.She was worried about Linc and she was going to be more scared if the ten minutes passed and Linc was not coming.

Linc was moving steadily.He was looking around and still he could not see any one in the garden and there was no signs of a thing that had fallen.

He heard steps from the back of him he turned around but it turned out that the steps had been from in front of him and turning back was his greatest mistake.He felt a pain in his head and he fell down.

The sound of something hitting Lincolns head was loud and Sara heard it.She felt her heart was beting really fast.She felt like a dissaster was coming up and she could not do anything form the possession of a woman.Only thing Sara could do was waiting but if Linc was heard then the doctor inside of her should woke up and go to help.The doctor in herself was talking anyway and she needed to see that happen.The waiting could kill her and Lincoln too...


	5. Chapter 5 On Telelvision Only

**In my oppinion this is the most important chapter in the story.I dedecated to it the title of the fanfiction and with this chapter all the action starts.I hope you like it because I like it too.It is not a long fanfiction but it is long enough the show the action.I hope you give me more reviews to inspire me keeping the work up.ENJOY:)**

**CHAPTER 5**

**ON TELEVISION ONLY**

Sara went out of the house.She knew Linc tell her other thing but she was just too afraid to think about anything else then finding Linc as soon as possible.Only then she would feel safe again.

She was so scared and she could hear her steps so clear that it was even more scaring.It felt like they are coming not only from her feet but from someone else feet.Or maybe there were a lot more people that Sara expected.

She know she could not get back again and if there was someone in the yard she or he could get into the house too.

Whe Sara was finally sure there were someone elses steps she ran to the house and got in but she had no time to lock it...

In The Car With MIKE AND PAUL

'Tell me something about this guy Kim.'said Mike.

'I told you a lot of things.I told you how dangerous he is.'

'Tell me something more.'

'Michael,this is not the best way to get your mind stop thinking about Sara and what troubles she could have.We are getting near the house so do not worry that much.

'THAT MUCH.'shouted Mike but then he stopped.He knew there was no worth in shouting.Just they were going to take a lot more eyes on them from the cars around.

Michael was feeling his head as it was going to blow waya.It was full with so many thoughts and none of them was a good one and happy one as before the phone call with Kim.This call ruined everything.

Michael was hapy before hearing from Kim.He was happy he was reunited with Sara and he did not want to let go of her.He wanted to protect her and at that moment she was in danger and maybe she was hurting at that moment.

'Linc is with her after all.He seem a big guy.Though if Kim takes a lot of people with him...'Pauls words were not helping.He was talking only about Kims dark side and how many pain he could cost to Sara.Well,Kellerman had not fault that Kim had no bright side.

'Do not say that.I do not want anything to happen to my brother either.'Michael had been thinking only about Sara but not for him brother who might was in trouble too just he was a man and Sara was a little lady with not even a half of his brothers power.

'Just do not worrya bout them.We will get there intime.'said Paul and he and Mike were amazed.The FBI agent never said something to encourage some of his new ''friends''.

'Thank you.Now I feel a lot better.'said Michael.

In The House - THE WHOLE DRAMA

'I have been a bit close with your father Sara but I have not seen you ever.I have only heard a lot of things about you.It can be said that I know a lot more about you that you know about me.'Kim was walking in front of her and she was walking the stairs up and doing up looking Kim.She wanted to see each of his moves.

'Maybe.You see I know nothing about you.'said Sara and it was the whole truth.She had not even seen his face ever.

'Would you please stop.I cannot talk with you while you are moving so fast.'said Kim and he grasped her hand which was moving along the railings.She moved her hand back at his but she did not move again.'I want only to talk with you.'

Sara knew what it meant.Once they had talked with her and it was tough.This man looked like he had nothing to do with her but to talk with her about the thing her father gave her.

'I am nor sure how honest you are.'said Sara and still she was not moving till Kim grap her arm and he started pushing her to the garden.

'Who can blame you.'said Kim.

'Where is Linc.What did you to do him?'

'Oh this is your...lifeguard.Yeah he is fine.He will be fine if you help me.'said Kim and they were already outside of the house and he was walking to the barn which Sara saw looking through the basement windows.

It really was a barn made by wood as Sara thought when she first saw it but it was bigger than she espected.It was full of useless stuff and with mamy candles as if there was a place for people who used to try practice magic or something.The barn was a bit strange place and it was not a romantic one so the candles were not for that.

'Well.I am a bit dissapointed.I expected here was a bath tub but no.'Kim saw the Saras face and he was sure she had thought what he was thinking too.'You know I have some bath tub memories too.My mother used to prepare me the bath everytime I got at home.'

'Then what happened?'Sara was trying to say something not to look too weak and she was trying to unconcentrate him.She was watching each of his steps and he was liting the candles.That was not a good sign.

'She dies.She commint a suiside.Just like your father.'

'My father did not commit a suiside.'said Sara and she was shouting.Suddenly Kim grasp her hair pulling it at him and Sara felt a terrible pain in her head.Even the most agressive kids on the playground never had plucked her hair like that.

'Think again.'said Kim and he pushed her forward and she fell on some kind of sacks which were forming a bed on the ground because they were so many.Sara hit her hands in the ground and her knees too and it hurt.'Het up!I know that Before he dies your father gave you something.All I want to know is what was it and where it is now.'

Sara was slowly standing up.She just needed more time.It was sure she was not going to tell him anything about the key which was at that moment on her neck but could not be seen.

'Is this really what you want?'asked Sara.She was pretty sure that they were going to kill her even if she gave them the key.

'Of course.And then we will leave you living your life as you want.'

'I have nothing left from my father.'said Sara.

'YOU ARE LYING!'shouted Kim and he hit her so badly that she hit the wall really powerfully.Her house started bleeding.Her mouth too because he had hit her there.

'I am not.'said Sara and she was falling from the wall to the ground and her face was turned to the wall as the way she hit it.

'I cannot believe this.Do you really prefer pain?'Sara did not say anything she was still lying on the ground holding her painful nouse but it did not stop the pain at all.'As you wish.'

The next minutes there was a cruelful fight that only the television could show.He stood her up and he hit her again but this time she did not fell down.She was still up and she could hit him too.Kim nearly fell down and this made his madness even stronger.He caught and hit her this time she hit the other wall and this time with her back.Kim went to her and he hit her with a feet in the stomache and she could not take a breath at all because he was still hitting her.But Sara saw his knee next to him and hit it with a fist.Then Kim shouted from the pain.He grasp her up and pushed her on the sackes.He was hitting her to the beck and the stomach till she could not move anymore.And she was feeling sorry she did not have any power more than to hit him just a little bit the it was.

Kim left her to the ground and she was whole with blood and she could not talk or move or breathe.

'I hate you.'she said barely.

'And I like you Sara.And I thought you will help me but you choose your own fate and this was not the right desision.'Kim looked at her as he was waiting for her to say anithing at all but because of him she could not do that.

Her stomach was hurt a lot and her noice could not stop bleeding.She could not open her eyes and she was feeling the hot blood all over her body and seeing Kim he was alright.Her fist did nothing bad at him and she wanted him to suffer as she was at that moment.

'One last chance Sara.Just one more.Tell me where the key is.'said Kim.

'I hate you.'she said again.And this time with lower voice just because she could not lauder.She thought she was going to die anyway.And the pain was nothing if Michael and Lincoln found out where the key was from and Lincoln was free.

'WRONG.'Kim shouted.After all he was hoping she was going to help.What was interesting was the fact he did not notice the key on her neck.'BURN HER DOWN!'

Sara could not see what happened.Actually a few Kims friends came in.They pushed the table with all the candles go upside down.Then a fire burnt and there was gas really near by the fire.

'It is just a matter of time before everything blows up.'said Kim and there was a smile on his face.

'I see but is not she more useful alive?'asked one of Kims people.

'You dont get to ask me quiestions like that.I am giving the order you just do what I am telling you.'Kim was shorter than the other guy but he had a power on him.

'I listen sir.What are we going to do with Burrows?'

'Leave him far from the barn.Scoulfield and Kellerman will come soon so do the police.I want them to be caught and to see thei friend burning.'said Kim.

'But I told you wanted them all death.'

'What I told you about quiestion?'

Kim went out and the other man just looked at Sara as he was feeling sorry for her and for what happened to her and what was going to happen.He left too and she was just lying there on the sacks did not knowing what to do and what exactly was happening.Sara was too near to the fire but she just felt how hot was there...Nothing more...


	6. Chapter 6 Blowing Away

**Hey guys.This is the new chapter.I am moving fast through the new chapters but I do not see you reviewing the last chapters and I am not sure if you like the whole fanfic.Please just when riding a chapter say what you think about it.It just keeps me going keep me believing it worth posting the new chapters.Please because I am optimistic anout ''PLACE JUST LIKE HELL''and I have a lot of entusiazm.**

**CHAPTER 6**

**BLOWING AWAY**

The fire had got all the barn.It was a whole miracle that it has not got Sara already but it was about a time as it was the fire to get to the gas.

When Micahel and Paul parked the car they saw the smoke coming from the house.

'SARA!'Michael shouted but he did not know she could not hear him.They got through the fence and they saw the burning barn.But before going there they saw Lincoln down on the ground.He was holding his head and he stood up slowly because it hurt.

'What happened?'asked Paul but Mike did not have any time for quietions.It was obvious who had been there and what had been done.

'SARA!'Mike shouted.He was pretty sure that she was in that burning barn and he ran to it but before he got anymore closer there was an explosure.

'Oh no.'said Linc.Mike was on the ground pushed back by the explosian.

Michael was watching at the butning building and he was asking if there was his only true love and if she was ok but thinking about the explosian...

Then there were sirens.

'Michael.'said Linc.'I know that you are upset but we got to go.'said Killerman.'Either way we will be caought.'

'Now I should go there and safe her.'he said and he ran to the barn but Linc caught him.

'If you go there you will die.I dont want that to happen.It is my turn to save you.'Lincoln said.

'If she is there she is not alive anymore.'said Paul.

'Would you shut up.'said Linc.

'I am saying what is obvious.'

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'Mike was shouting and the sirens were getting closer and closer to them.

'Come on Michael.Everything will be alright.Lets go.'aid Linc.He made it to stood his brother up and they got into the car.

THE PLACE LIKE HELL

Sara was still lying on the ground.The killing fire did not touch her at all.But her head was still hurting and when she woke up she was shocked.She felt like she was in hell.It was so damn hot and scary.There were blames all over the place.Sara just looked around searching for an exodus and there was a back door but it was hard to get to there and there was another explosian.Even harder one and it made Sara fell down again.She was lucky to be standing away from the gas.

She stood up again this time ready to act.She did not know what was actually happening.She just thought it was a nightmare of hers and she had to act immediately.Only the reaction still left to her.And she was scared.

She moved to the backdoor and then a blame caught her.She started to trample it and she made it.It was just a little fire as she tought.

She made it to the backdoor and she started to cough badly and when she was finally out she could see what the fire had done.

The sky could not be seen clarly because of the smoke and the fire was going to the house and if the firemen do not come fast and if there was another explosian the fire could caught the houses around too.There might be a tragedy.

She could not think about anything but about her only survivor so she just looked around to see if there was a pathway to walk on and the safe herself and she saw the forest around and the bulevard too.

She could not even think about Michael.Her mind was a whole lot of mess and she was thinking about this nightmare and when will it finally end.

She started walkging along the bolevard ina direction different from the one to the town.And Sara was barely walking.She was falling and standing up again.She was coughing a lot and she looked like a...homeless and drunk or something.She looked like an addict like she was before.

There were no people around her.It was getting dark but she was not afraid.She was feeling nothing and she felt the tears on her cheeks.And the pain all over her body.She could barely understand what had happened as the wounds were so badly that she could barely remember what happened to her and maybe for her it was best.

Sara only felt how alone she was.And it was hurting even more than the wounds.

Suddenly she fell down and she did not stood up this time.She was lying on the ground not in the middle of the road hopefully.She did not stood up till it became dark.

A car came on the road and it stopped when the person there saw her.The man got out and he sat down on the ground next to her watching at her and she was not moving or reacting at all.The man touched her hair.

'The poor girl.'he said.He got her in his arms and get her into the car.

Sara was ina hospital finally.The man who found her was a good one and he had taken care for her.Everything around her was so white and pure and she was so ezhausted that she was sleeping from a long time.

'How is she?'asked the man who found her the doctor.

'She is not quite good.She has a lot of qounds.And she also has a lot of smoke inside her body.Her lung lookes like it belong to an old smoker.She had swallowed a lot of smoke but she is going to make it.She seems to be a strong lady.'

'But though someone has beaten her.'said the man.

'I know.It is so cruel.'

'How is it possible.She is so little lady and someone just...bit her.No one should be let to hit a woman ever.'

'I do not know.I am in the possession of a lady.But this girl will be fine.She has all the luck to be found by you.You are a good person.'

'I am not sure about that.'

'Oh I forgot.She may have a little amnezia when she woke up but do not worry.Soon she will be able to say what happened to her.'

'Thank you.'said the man.

The doctor went out and the man get Saras hand in his.He was a lot older than she was and he looked as her father and he was feeling nothing more than that.He was taking care for and he was going to because he was feeling her as a daughed of his.

She finally woke up after a lot of hours sleeping and her first reaction was a shock.

'NO...NO...NO...NO...NO...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'she was shouting as she was in some kind of an other world.Her own world of nightmares.She was seeing everything around her but she hurt.Not only outside but inside too.She was afraid and confise about what was happening.'NO...NO...NO...NO!'she could not stop shouting it as she wanted to stop someone from hurting her but she had already been hurt and there was no way back.'NO...NO...NO...NO...NO...!!!!!'


	7. Chapter 7 Isnt easy to get back

**Hey guys.Happy Valentines day.I hate this holiday more then ever because my heart was broken a few months ago and I have not recovered yet so I feel bad today but my father has a birthday and my mom has a name day.She is called Valq like Valentina.And also here in Bulgaria we celebrate wines holiday and I will celebrate it tonight.:)**

**Here is the chapter.I hope you like it.Post review please.It is really nice as always to see that your work is appreciated.I want to know that I did not just waste my time writing this fanfic.**

**CHAPTER 7**

**ISNT EASY TO GET BACK IN MEMORIES**

'Calm down,dear girl.You are ok now.'the man was trying to calm her down and suddenly he made it.She laid on the bed with eyes wide open more than usual.She was looking straight to the ceiling and a tear was moving down her cheek.

'Where am I?'shed asked still looking at the ceiling and she was talking slowly and with a low voice as if it was hard to say even a word.

'In a hospital.You see yourself.'said the man and his eyes were showing wanmness.

'Why,what happened.'

'Dont you remember.I was hoping you will tell me what happened.'

'No,I cannot remember.I see only flames in my memories.

'Flames?I dont know anything about flames.I saw you on the road and pick you up with my car.Then I led you here and the doctors have taken care about you since then.'

'Oh.So you safed me.'said Sara and she looked at him and she felt like he was one of the very few people in her life that could be trusted.She knew a lot of people from a long time and she had no faith in them but this guy...she never seen him before and she trusted him.

'I am afraid so.'said the man.After all the girl for him was going to be a lot better without this happened.

'What is wrong with me?What does the doctor say?'

'You will be ok.Just your lungs are not really good because of the smoke in them.And you remember flames...this all make sence.And you have an amnezia but it is about time to have you memories back.'said the man.He was walking all over the room.

'So I have an amnesia.That odes make sence.I do not remember anything.I just remember I was a doctor once too.'said Sara and she started looking at the basement again as all the answers she was looking for were there and this was not true.

'Really?A doctor?I suppose we will know that for sure soon.Till then you need to rest.'said the man.

'My head is hurting.The rest of my body too.What happened?Have I hit something.'Sara looked to the man walking all over the room and that made him finally sick.Then he stopped and looked at her feeling sorry for what he was going to say.It might hurt her even more then the wounds.

'I am sorry I am going to say it.You did not hit something.Someone hit you.Many time.'said the man and he stood in silence to see her reaction.

She just laid her head on the pillow and she started crying without voice but there were a lot of tears on her face and she could not stop crying.

'Who can do this?'she asked and words could barely understood.

'I already told you sweetheart I dont know.'

'And who are you?Why do you get to call me a sweetheart?I see you are not American because of your acent...

'I am sorry I did not introduce myself earlier.I am Luis Marcius and I am from France.'said the man and he passed his hand to her.She shook it just not to look rude.The man was nice bu she didnt want he to how how much she trusted him.After all she wanted to have a distance between them before she knew him completely and before she knew if he was either a criminal or a FBI agnet searching for something she had.

Shaking his hand like day somehow reminded her abou the think on her neck and she tried to touch it and check if it was still there.

'Where is the key?'she asked.

'Oh yeah the thing on your neck.The doctors took it to the private stuff.They will give it to you when you get out of here.But do not hurry because that will not happen soon.'said Luis.

'I am not in a hurry to get out of here.I am used to hospitals and clinics.I told you I am a doctor.And I would need some time to find where to stay after getting out.You know I should to sleep outthere on the streets.'she said and she laughed after saying the last sentence.Just she could not imagine herself sleeping alone on the road.She had always been daddys daughterand always had everything.Even as a working woman she could always lean on her father and she had always had enough money to survive.Even more than enough.

'Oh you should not worry about that.You should stay with me.'he said and she left her mouth opened and she was amazed how good this man was.He barely knew her and he was invating her in his house.But she didnt know him good either and she was afraid to live in a place with a man she barely knew even if he was so nice as Luis.

'Oh no.You cant be serious.'said Sara.

'I am.Do I look like I am joking or something?Come on Sara.You know you will feel comfortable with me.'

'But I do not know you well'she said and she shut up.

'Oh that was all about.'he said.'Uhm.I see.You are a young lady Sara and you are a smart one.Whatever you feel right now you are afraid.And you will have enough time to think if you are coming to my place or not.Just I am sure you understand you will feel better with me or out on the street with the dogs.'Luis said.'Now I will leave you alone to home some more sleep.I will come to visit you later.Excuse me now.'

'Buy Luis.'she said while he was shutting the door after himself.She felt like he was mad that he wasnt trusted by her after he saved her.

On The Road With THE BOYS

I cannot believe we left her.'said Michael.He was so upset that he could not talk quite well and he did not want to either.He just wanted to suffer quietly and the other knew.Because of that they had not spoked befroe Michael started.'I left her there.If she was alive?I did not help her.I could I do that?After I told her I will protect her.'

'Dont blame yourself Mike.If she was alive while we were there she could not be saved by either of us.It is not your fault..'said Pul.He was driving the car and next to him was Link who was just looking through the window.He was suffering his own was too.

'Paul is right.Mike had no fault.I have.'said Linc.'I was there to protect her.And they hit me just I could not react on time.'

'It is not your fault too.They were many more than you were.'said Kellerm and he seemed to not suffer at all maybe because he did not know her as the two brothers did.

'Yeah they were many but only one hit me.'said Linc and he closed his eyes as he was reminding this all over in his mind.The moment when he fell to his knee then her body could not move anymore.

'Come on.You cannot live like this all along.You have no fault about that.Bill found us and he made all this.Dont blame your self.I cant stop you fire.'said Paul and he shut up.

'Yeah we left her in the fire.'said Mike again and he hid his eyes in his hands and he started to cry but no ne of the others could hear him but they knew he was crying.

'How could you be so stupid.'said Linc to Paul.

'Hey stop insulting me,ok?I was talking...'said Paul but he was interrupted.

'Just shut up.It is not the right time.Leave us suffering ok.'said Lincolnd and he started watching at the picture outside again.

In The Hospital With SARA

She went to the window trying to find out where she was.It was a place she had never been to.

It was getting dark.She had slept for too very long time.But she woke up to see the sunset.Just the most beautiful time of the day.Sara used to like it a lot and used to see it many times just on her own.Of course she could not remeber it at that moment.Just she felt the sunset like it was so close thing.A think that could calm even a heart that was so hurt like hers.

The inside pain was still there but the outside hurts were away.The sky was so beautiful and orange.Actually there were a lot kinds of orange there.Sara could not find her favourite one.But ti was not neccessary.

She saw the forest in front of her eyes.The trees were moving slow like they were dancing with each other and the hostess of their party was the wind ifself.It made them dance and it could stop them from doing it whenever it wanted.

So calm...so calm...A person could fall asleep just watching them moving right left...then again right left...and again...and again...and again...But Sara was done sleeping.It was enough sleeping.She wanted to live and to watch the simple things in life that could make her smile.The simple details that could change a life or the world itself.

People were barely watch the details and they should have.Just for a second of their preshles lifes.And Sra had time.Yeah she had it...


	8. Chapter 8 A Desicion Made

**This is the next chapter.Sara and Michael are separated but they will be together again...in some of the other chapters.I hope you like this one.Just say if you want to write faster.Make reviews please!**

**CHAPTER 8**

**A DECICION MADE**

Sara had been thinking a lot about Luis offer.The clock was ticking and the days were moving fast.Sara was getting better and soon she was going to be out of the hospital and she had nowhere to go then.

Luis had been nice all the time Sara was in the hospital and she was then sure he was nice enough to spend some time at his place.

'Is my favourite American girl ready?'Luis got into Saras room to see if she was ready to go.He had given her a lot of clothes to wear.Most of them were official ones and they were mostly dresses and Sara had worn one which was looking great on her.She had never worn such thing in her entire life.

'I am.I am so ashaimed that you gave me clothes.What was wrong with my old ones?'

'They were...pretty burnt.'said Luis.'You could not get them.And here is something else I have for you.'he had and he showed his fist.

'No more presents please.'

'It is not a present.It is something that belong to you.'he said and he openned his fist.There was the key in it.She could not remember all about it but she knew she had to get it back.And no matter what was it for it was hers.

'Oh my that is...great.Thank you.'said Sara and she took it in her fist holding it tight.She then put it around her heck again just touching it close for one last time before she let it go again.

'Oh dont worry about that.It was not such a big deal.I told you they are going to give it to you back when you are in about to get out of the hospital.It has been yours all along.Lets go if you are ready now.I am starving.I want to go to have breakfast if you havent eaten for breakfast actually.'said Luis and he openned the door.

'No I havent.The food here sucks.'she said then she put her hand on her mouth as if she prayed Luis did not har the sware.

'Dont worry.I thing the food here sicks too.'he said and they went out of the hospital.'I stayed here for awhile ones.'

'What happened?'Sara asked.She still wanted to know as much as she could about Luis past and present too.Though she knew a lot of things so far.

'I will tell you some other time.It is too boring theme for a day like this one.'he was meaning the Sun that was shining so brightly that it could blind you easily.

'You are right.The day is great.'she said and they got into the car.

'Where do you want we to go.The town is not really big and there are not many places for having a breakfast.'

'I dont know.I am knew here.I know nothing about the town.'Sara was pretty shocked because of Luis quiestion was she knew he was just trying to be nice.

'I forgot.Sorry sweetheart.'said Luis.'I will tkae you to my favourite place.I am sure you will like it.'

THE BOYS - SOMEWHERE THERE

'What is the plan form now long?'asked Linc when they were ready to leave the latest hotel they had been in.They had spent most of their money because they had nowhere to go,no plan was there and need to have somewhere to go so they had been to a lot of hotels.Most of them were so dirty and...well they had not even one star but it was better than sleeping outside.

'There is no plan.'said Paul and he looked at Michael who was sitting down on a bed and his hands were on his face again but the other boys were not sure if he was crying again.

'Excuse me?'asked Linc shocked.So we have nowhere to go?'

'And no money left.'said Michael.

'We have a few money and really no plan.

'It is best to sleep in the car from now long at least untill we get a plan.'said Paul.

'I need to see my son.I dont know about you but I want to call him.'said Linc and he took Pauls telephone.

'Are you crazy?'asked Paul.

'Not at all.'said Linc and he started pushing numbers.

'Shouldnt we have through it away?'asked Mike.It was obivous he had no spark to live anymore and he did not care what was going to happened with him.

'Hello?'said Lincolnc there was sommeone on the other side of the line but the other person just hang up without saying anything.

'I must have pushed the wrong numbers.'said Linc.

SARA AND LUIS

'You were right.It is great here.'said Sara.She was looking all around the place where they were eating.It was a gorgeous coffee.It look as a rich place and the prizes were really high but it seemed that Luis didnt care for it.But Sara hadnt got used such life.

'I am glad you like it.'said Luis and he was looking at the menu but Sara knew exactly what she wanted to eat.

'I am a bit confused.'she said.

'Tell me dear.'

'The prizes are too high and I have no money for a place like this.'

'I know sweetheart.But I will pay.That is why I invated you here to pay all this.From now long you should not care about the money and anything at all.You will live with me.'said Luis.

'I am so grateful.I dont know what to sayd.One THANK YOU is not enough for this.'said Sara and she felt like there were tears in her eyes but she didnt want to cry even if these were tears of happiness.

'Dont say anything and just eat.'said Luis and he smiled warmly.

'Luis I want to ask you a few things if you are willing to tell me.'said Sara and she became serious.

'Ask whatever you want.'

'Do you live alone.I havent already ask you this and I should from the moment you ask me if I wanted to come in your house.It might be uncomfortable there.'said Sara.

'No.I used to live with my son.He is at your age I think but he is in Europe right now.And there is a girl which is coming to visit me for a company nothing more.She is young like you and you may like her.'

'Oh,ok.'said Sara and she started eating her breakfast.She was really hungry and she hadnt eaten such delicious things froma long time.

'Is that all you wanted to ask me?'asked Luis.

'Oh ya.'she said with mouth full of chocolate.Luis just smiled at her entusiazm of eating.He knew he was so hungry and the hospital food was not good at all.She deserved this food after all.

When they got out of the coffee they got into Luis car which was really big and gorgeous.

'Sara,do you remember what happened?'asked Luis.

'No,sadly no.But the thing what happened to me...the fight and the fire.Maybe my mind just does not want to remind all this and maybe I should remember.Maybe this will hurt.'

'But you should remember who you are.'

'I know who I am.I am a doctor.'

'This is not enough.In my house you will feel comfortable and you will remember everything.'said Luis.

'Do you think so?'asked Sara waiting to hear comething like hope.

'Yes why not?'

'Oh,great because there is only one black hole in my memorie which I want to fill.'said Sara.'I dont feel like a real person like that.I have no past.I have no future...'

'But you have a great present and that is enough for now.The rest we will get soon.'said Luis and he wincked at her.

THE BOYS

'You should leave now.'said Paul.

'Why do you so hurry.There was no one on the phone.'said Linc.

'We should have throun it away a long ago.They might have followed us.'said Paul and Mike looked at him.When he was turned back at him Michael stood up and stared at the Kellermans back with such a madness.

'YOU SON OF A BITCH.'Mike shouted and he grasped Pauls neck.


	9. Chapter 9 GONE

**Hey guys I love this story.I made it to the 26th chapter and it is moving great and I hope I am not the only one who thinks it.I hope for more reviews guys.Just tell me what you think even if you are critical I would appreciate because the more reviews make me think people are realing it.Review pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**CHAPTER 9**

**GONE**

'Let him go,Michael.'said Linc while he was trying go get his brother away from Kellerman who was reaching to take a breath but it was not so easy.Mike was so angry that he had to spill his energy.The crying could not help and was making him look like a lady in time when he had to be the man.

The pain was just killing him.The moment he remembered she was gone was the most paunful in his life and was going to go on forever killing his soul tearing it easily.

And he was wek to stop the tearing or maybe he wanted it go on.To punish himself that he made a promise to protect her and he did not do it.He left her in the fire without being able to do anything.And if he was able she was going to be in his arms again and never let go.

'Come on,Michael.Let go of him.It is not worthing.'said Linc.His face was getting red and red and it was getting harder to get his brother away and Kellerman could not take this any longer.

'Why.We dont need him anymore.She is gone along with the key and we will never ever have the chance to know what was it for.'said Mike and he was not letting go from the victim.

'You dont want to kill him I know that.You are not that kind of person.Let go of him and we will talk.'said Linc and Michael let og of the victim.

Kellerman fell on the ground reaching to take a breath and he was hardly doing it.He had holding his neck which was red even more than Lincs face was.Paul could not stand up.Not before he got the full fresh breath he needed.Then he stood up barely holding on his feet trying to stay still watching at Michael who was still looking angry and his brother was holding him afraid of another atack which couls last even worse.

'Was this your plan at the beginning?To kill me when you found out what the key was from.When you...'he could not talk easily.Still he could not breathe well.'When you get my help and you dont need me anymore...you were going to kill me,arent you?'

'No one meant to kill you.'said Lincoln.The plan really wasnt that.They havent even figured it out yeat but they were deffinitely not going to kill him.Maybe throwing him out or leaving him in the middle of the night without any clue where they are.And he was going to be fine.

'Yeah I believe you.'said Paul sarcastic and he could talk then better.

'Believe what you want to believe.We are telling the truth.'said Lincoln.

'How do you think they found us Linc?'asked Michael but it was obvious he knew the answer and he was going to say it.'He told them where we were.'

'This is not true.'said Paul this time he was angry.'And what my prize would be.We dont have what Saras father gave her.I would only get killed or something like that.They would not forgive me.'said Paul.

'Then your self phone…The triled us because of that thing.'said Michael looking at the telelphone lying there on one of the beds.

'That might happened.But this is not only my fault.The phone was for all of us to use it.'said Paul.'Look.I see what is going on in your mind.I know you are trying to find someone who is guilty for what happened to Sara but there is no such person.If you want to comfort your soul that is fine but I dont want to be blamed for something which isnt my fault at all.I am trying to help you at this moment guys.'

Mike sat down on the bed thinking.Pauls words sounded reasonable and it was hard for Mike to except it.She was gone and really no one could be blmaed for that.And even if Paul was guilty which wasnt true hurting or killing him would not bring her back and would not turn back time.

'Michael.'said Lincoln.'Everything will be ok.'

The elder brother was trying to comfort his little one but he didnt believe it was going to happen.

'If you said this to me a few day ago when she was still alove and when she was in my arms when a long weeks of waiting fro that,I would believe you but not anymore.It could get better than that ever.And nothing is going to be ok since now.'said Michael and the person who had faith most than anyome in that room had lost it.

Like a baby lost their parets.

Lincoln couldnt be more bad for him.He was suffering for Sara and for his brother who had no faith in evertyhing anymore and Linc knew what was it like.That was why he didnt want his brother to feel it.

_A FLASHBACK FROM THE LIFE OF THE TWO BROTHERS WHEN THEY WERE YOUNGER_

'_Everything will be ok,Mike.'the young Lincoln was letting his brothers hed lean on his shoulder to comfort himself._

'_How could you say that.Mom and dad are gone and what are we going to do now?'the little Michael was crying for the lost of his parents.'What will happened if we need them most and they were not around?'_

'_They will never be around as you want.But I will always be here to safe you if you are in trouble.'_

'_Thank you,Linc.I only have you know.'said the little Mike and he slipped the tears away from his cheeks._

'_That is what the older borthers are for.'said the younger Linc and he smiled proudly of his face._

BACK IN REAL LIFE

'I know you are upset now.But we are going to get through this.As we always do.Remember what we used to tell each other that while we are together we can do everything.'

'You are the only thing I have now,Linc.'said Mike.

'I am always here Michael.'said Linc and they shared one sight.

IN LUIS HOUSE

'Oh my GOD!'these were the first words Sara said when she said her new friends house.It was a gorgeous one and ashe was then sure that he was rich.The house…no it looked more then a castle for Sara.She had never lived in a place like this.Or she did...she could not remember.

'Do you like it?'asked Luis with a proud smile.

'Of course.I love it.It is not hard for anyone to love it.'said Sara and her eyes were shining like the eyes of a little child in front of the barbie house she had always wanted.

'I am really glad.Do you want to came in and find yourself a room?'asked the man and he moved closer to her.

'I dont suppose you will be holding me here just like that.I want to come in of course.'said Sara.

'I didnt think you will say something different.'said Luis.'Follow me.'

He led her enter the house and what was inside of it was better than the thing outised.It was scih a bright house.With so wide windows and folowers all around the place.The hall was really really big the stairs were huge.And Sara could not even dream about what was there in the second floor.

'I see the clue of a woman decorating the most of this.'said Sara smiling looking and touching softly the flowers.She was happy.She somehow was feeling some kind of a comfort in this place which was not her home but was going to be really soon.

'Yeah.I told you about that friend that comes from time to time.'said Luis.'She made the most of this.'

'Really.She have taste then.'said Sara.

'Yeah.I used to live alone and really...I was really lonely and my house looked pretty like my soul – not a good image I can say.All if this bright place was dark and the curtains were fall.'

'Like a cave.'said Sara.'And why were you so sad and lonely?'

Luis didnt say a word.He knew he could trust her there was no doubt of this but remembering of his past...there was so much pain.He didnt say anything to anyone before and he was not ready to tell his story to another person.

'Is there something wrong?'asked Sara worried because Luis smile has gone really suddenly.

'No,not that I dont want to tell you but I dont think I am redy.'said Luis and he was not looking and her.

'You are freaking me out.'said Sara a bit scared.

'Do not be scared.Everything is fine.I will tell you...someday.Now lets find you a room.'said Luis and he moved to the steps.Sara remained at her place and looking his back she remembered something.

She remembered...

'There is a man on the stairs.He is tall and he is...good-looking and he has a great shave and figure.He is...'Sara was saying it loud and Luis turned to her to look at her eyes while sayiht this.

'Did you remember something?'

'Yeah.Just...this man on the stairs.'said Sara but she was dissapointed.She wanted to remember other stuff.

'It is good for a start.'said Luis and he was really happy.The smile got back on his face.'Come on lets go.'

Sara moved to the stairs and she was walking slowly as she was trying to remember more things walking on the stairs.

THE BOYS

They were going to the car.Decided to throw the phone away when they find a bin.They had no clue where to go but they were going as far as they could from the last place they were in.The police was maybe looking for some clues for them and where they gone.

No one was talking.Paul was driving again with Linc on the other front seat and Mike on the back seat.He was watching outside the window.His elder brother was doing the same but Kellerman was watching either the rod in front of him and them like he had no trust in them.The red clue on his neck was still there and reminded him of what Mike was capable of doing.His madness was unlock at the moment he first realised that his Sara was gone and will never come back.

The phone was lying on the back seat next to Michael.And it suddenly rang.The threee man looked at each other,count at each other.No one else they the number of Pauls phone and it was too suspicious that it was ringing.

'Who mithg there be?'asked Michael but he still didnt pick it.

'Lets find out.'said Paul.He pulled over and got the phne too fast before anyone of them could even think about it.'Hello?'

He was just listening for awhile and his eyes were rolling all over the car then his sight stopped at Linc.

'It is for you.'said Kellerman and he gave the big brother the phone.Lincoln was looking as he didnt expect someone was calling him.

'Who is it?'he asked.

'_Daddy?'_Linc could easy recongine his sons voice as he never stopped listening to it ever since they saw each other for last time.

'Oh,my God,LJ.'said Lincoln and he was really excited.He looked at Michael who has got close to his brothers seat.'Arent you with Lane?'

'_No,Dad.She is...I dont know where she is but I cannot talk on the phone.You got to come and get me._'said the boy.

'Where are you?'asked Linc.

'_Somewhere in Chicago.I am near by something like a...train stop.It is pretty like that.'_

'I got it.'said Linc as he had understand.

'_Hurry up,dad.I really need you right now.Can I contact with you on this phone?'_

'No.We may throw it away but stay close to this phone.It a street one?'

'_Yeah.'_

'Then stay next to it and I will contact with you from some time.So you will not feel alone.'

'_Where are you,dad?'_

'We are not far from Chicago.Just hide somewhere there and wait for us.Can you hide somewhere?LJ,do you somewhere to hide?'

'_Yeah,yeah I do.'_

'Then stay there and dont be afraid.We will come soon.'

'_I am not afraid,dad.I am a man._'yeah but his voice was shacking.

They were not close to Chicago at all.Lincoln has lied just to comfort his son and he didnt want he to feel afraid.He was alone at that moment and God knows what had happened with Jane and the others.She promised Linc that she will take care of his son and she seemed like she was going to keep that promise.She was so nice.If she was gone...forever...as Sara did.

'That is right,LJ.You are a man.'

Linc said that and he hang up the phone.He first looked at Michael and he game his brother the phone.Then he looked at Paul who was looking forward at the lonely road in front of them.

'You know he sould wait for a really long time.'said Kellerman and he did even cared.

'He will survive.I know that.He is my boy after all.'said Lincoln.He looked at the tress on the left.They werent all the same.Some of them were tall and some were short but they were moving right left...together like holding onto each other like they were one whole tree.'He will.'

'We will really have to throw this out'said Kellerman and he caught the phone from Michael who was not holding it.

The Paul started the car and they drove to the horizont as fast as they could to get to the lonely boy.

And LJ was sitting somewhere there in Chicago at the same train stop where Michael,Sara,Lincoln and Kellerman had stepped down froma train and had got to the old house where a their life changed.

The boy was afraid and alone and he felt cold but it was not from the weather but from the loneliness and having noone to hug him and give him some warmness.The boy decide to just stay there stared at the phone he had just colled his father.And he knew his father and uncle were coming.They were going to be there really soon...


	10. Chapter 10 Some Unknown

**I am not sure if you like the fanfic.I hope you just did not like the latest chapter but I hope you like this one.A very known from you character is back and I hope you like the role of him/her.Please review.That would make me really happy and I will type on my pc as fast as a can.**

**CHAPTER 10**

**SOME UNKNOWN**

Sara woke up on the next morning.She had slept great.The nads in the hospital were great too but it was better feeling that you are free and you do not have to eat from that awful hospital food.

She stood up and looked aroung.She could not take her eyes off of the room.It was so big.She had a mirror huge and two woredrobs.She did not have so many clothes to fill them but they looked great in the room.Which was really bright because the Sun was looking over it all.

Sara stepped down the stairs.The walking along the steps she felt something really strange.She felt like she had been there before and she had stepped down these stairs before.But this could not be true because she was sure that she had never met Luis before.He was unknown for her.

'Goog morning you sweetheart.'said Luis and he was there in the other side of the stairs waiting for her while she was walking down.'You are still with pajama.'

'Yes I am sorry.I smelld something from the kitched.And I came down to see what is it.I am really hungry.'

'Do not worry.My cookies could be smelled from a long distance.Why do not you get up again and get yourself some clothes.Then you will eat from the cookies.'said Luis and he had this wide smile on his face again.

'Is something wrong?'he had a smile on his face but she thought it was not so bad to be in the kitchen with a pajama.

'Nothing.Just…you will feel more comfortable with a pajama.'said Luis.

'You are right.'said Sara.She walked up the stairs and she got into her room.

'You can go.'said Luis to someone who was in his house.The person was actually a girl.But her face could not be seen because there was some king of a fabric on it like she was from India or something.

The girl did not say anything.She just left from the door looking around as she was afraid from being see from someone.And it was obvious she was mostly afraid of Sara because she did not introduce herself to the knew gest.

Luis just looked after the girl and he took a long breath.There was a smile on his face no more.He went to the kitchen.

IN CHICAGO

'Excuse me mister.You had slept on that bench all night?'a policer was pushing Lj form the bench he was sleeping.

'Yeah.I am sorry but I have nowhere to go right now.'said Lj and it was the whole truth.

'Oh so you are homeless.Do not you have parents?'

'No…actually I have but my father will come…soon.'said Lj hoping so.

'Hm…so you will be sleeping on the railway station all the time till he come.'said Lj hoping that too.After all his father promised he will come.

When Lj was young his father used to not keep his promises but it was different when Lj got older and his Dad got change being in prison.Lincoln started keeping his promises and his son knew that for sure.

'I with you luck boy.Many parents do not keep their promises.He did not come through the night do not hope he will come now.'said the policer.

'No,my dad keeps his promises and I believe him.Where am I going without having faith in him.'said Lj and he was angry that the police did not believe his words.

And if the polive knew who was LJs dad would not let him sleep there.He would not even let him be there or he will just to get his father.

LJ was afraid if he was going to cost his father troubles.He knew his dad was going to do everything for him.

'Whatever you say kid.'said the policeman and he left leaving Lj with the most angry face he had ever had.He was not a kid anymore.Ef he was once after what happened to him he was not a child anymore for sure.And if the policeman knew that he will never call him a kid.

'Yeah a kid.'said Lj to himself.'Not today.'

IN LUIS HOUSE

'Are you feeling yourself home alredy?'asked Luis.He was giving Sara a cup of hot coffee and a plate of really good smelling and tasting biscuits which Sara was watching with eyes wide open.

'I feel myself home from the moment I got here.'said Sara and she did not stop watching her breakfast even when it was on the table already and it was waiting for her to eat it.

'I am so happy that you cannot even imagine.'said Luis.'It is always great to have some company around.'

'You told me about that girl that is coming here around from time to time.Is not she a good company?'

'Yes she is but she really comes…from time to time.And I need to take care about someone.'said the old man.He was feeling really lonely before she met Sara and he was happy to have her around.She was giving his place some happiness thought she was not one of the happiest person in the world at all.But Luis thought that his house had become brighter when she got into it.

'I have been thinking about something.You told me you have been in the hospital once.'said Sara.She really had been thinking about it as it was something like a part of his new friends past she really had to know.

'This is part of the things I told you I cannot talk about.'said Luis and his smile faded.

'I thought it was but I wanted to give it a shout.'said Sara and she was pretty sad too.She wanted to know everything.After all she was living in this mans house and he was so unnaturally good with her.

Unnaturally because she was a person inknow.With no identify.She only had a name and the fact she was a doctor and that was not all.So the man had to have some secret or something.He could not be so perfect.As Sara was thinking that no one was pefect ever.Well.that was just because because she could not remember about the man of her life – Michael.

'Do not worry.I would just tell you that I was there just because I…tried to commit a cuitside.'said the man like it was something so normal as eating cookies for breakfast and drinking coffee with it.

Then something moved in Saras head.She remembered something.She saw herself lying on a stretcher.The doctors were getting her out of her apartment and there was a foam around her mouth.Then she remembered her lying on her sofa again with this foam on her mouth.The third scene she was remembering was a scene from a hospital room and there were so many lights above her and she could only see the light nothing more.She could not opne her eyes and there was something in her chest which was holding her breath.She felt like drowning like she was hopeless though there were many people around her ready to help,doctors like her…then darkness again and Sara got back in Luis kitchen like she as awaking from some kind of a dream and she was breathing deeply like she had really felt that thing all over again.

'Are you ok?'asked Luis.He was a bit scared watching her like that.'

'Yes…I…'she did not know what to say.'I think I tried to commit a suitside too.'said Sara and she held her head in her arms.

'Are you ok,Sara?'he asked her.How did it happen?'

'I did not see.She said and she was shacking.She could not see at her breakfast and the coffee anymore.

'You do not look well Sara.Let me help you.Tell me what exactly you saw.Oh my darling you are shacking.'

'I do not know…I was in hospital but I could not see the room.There were only lights that I saw there.And…before then I am in my apartment with a foam around my mouth.'said Sara and she felt pain in her chest.

'I remember the lights too.'said Luis sympathizing.'Eat your breakfast sweetheart.'

'I am not hungry anymore.'she said and she get away from the table.She got into her room running.Sara sat on her bed but she was not crying.Just she was mad that she could not remember more and more.

Later while Sara was till in her room she was lying on her bed watching the ceilings and thinking about…nothing.Her mind was empty as her memorie was.

'Sara!'Luis was calling for her and she got out of her room.The shouts came from the first floor.

'I am coming.'she said for stopping him to shout again.She got out of her room and without stepping down of the stairs she looked at Luis waiting to see what he was going to show or tell her.

'Are you ok now?'he asked.He really was understanding.

'I think so.'

'How is your memory?'he asked again.

'Why are you asking.I told you.There is no change since the last two hours.'said Sara.she was still angry and everything could make her more angry.

'Do not be angry at me.I found someone who can help.She says she knows you.'he said and her eyes started shining more then ever.Finally she was going to receive a few answers she needed.'You remember when I told you about the girl who comes to visit me?'

'Yeah of course I remember.'said Sara and she was getting really nervous.

'She is the one who knows here dear.'he said.

Someone came from the door.Sara started looking at her from the feet which were long.The doctor was not sure if she could recognize the woman because…well she had an amnesia.

Sara finally looked at the face.It…really was familiar.Those eyes…They were so betradial.

'It cannot be.'said Sara.She knew her.

'It could be.Really.World is too little.'said the girl with a smile on her face and these eyes.

'Your acent.I know you.Nikka…?'


	11. Chapter 11 The Poor Lady

**My cousin Lor4eto convinced me to post the next chapter. I did not want to because I see there are not many people who like it. But I am posting the chapter 11 for the one that still like the story and I am begging anyone that likes it to post reviews so that I will keep the story go on. Here it is the next chapter and I really hope you like it. **

**CHAPTER 11**

**THE POOR LADY**

'So,Dostor Tancredi.What led you here?'asked Nikka.The two women were alone in the kitched drinking coffee.Luis had left them there because as he tought they had a lot to talk about.

'I have no clue.There was a fire…but I cannot remember that.Luis is a good person he actually saved my life.'said Sara.

'Yes he is a good person.I cannot help you remember the fire but I can help you remember the things before it at the time when you were working at the prison.'

'Ah that would be great.I do not remember pretty anything from that time.'said Sara and she smiled full of hope to be a real person to be the person who she was before,soon.

'Wait.So you do not remember anything from that part of your life – working in prison?'

'Exactly.'said Sara.

'Then why do you remember me?You know me from there.'said Nikka.

'Well,I remember you fisionomy.'said Sara and she was pretty amazed too.She was sure she had seen Nikkas face before but she could not connect this woman with anything at all in her past.

'Right.'

'So tell me.What was I like?Tell me someone I knew from there.'Sara could not wait till Nikka say anything from her past.

'I will tell you one name and I want you to tell me what is the first thing that comes up to your mind.'said Nikka and she prepared herself.'Michael Scoulfield.'

Sara looked deep at her mind trying to remember.That name meant something to her right at that moment and maybe for sure if Nikka was saying it.Then there was a flash and Sara saw something…she saw a hadsome man waiting in the infirmary holding his hand.She saw herself around him and I sight he gave her that made her melt.Her heart started beating fast too fast than usual.Then she saw two pares of lips kissing each other once in this infirmary then in a train.And she could feel what she was feeling at that moment.

'Do you remember something?'asked Nikka.She had noticed the sight on Saras face which had a big smile on it and it was getting bigger through the time Sara did not move from her chair.

'Yes.That man meant something for me.I loved him.'said Sara and she tried to find out if she still loved him but she could not remember.

'You loved him?Do not you love him now?'

'How could I know that when I just cannot imagine my connection with him.'said Sara and she was getting a little mad.

'Oh just do not be mad.I am trying to help you remember?'said Nikka.'I am here with all the good intentions and helping you get back at your past and I have a lot more to tell you.'

'I know.I am sorry.Excuse me but you got to understand the situation I am put in.'said Sara.

'I understand.If I could not remember anything from my past I would go crazy.'said Nikka and she smiled.Then Sara smiled too.

'Tell it to me.'said Sara.She was really going crazy because of that mess around her.It was awful to live like this your life.Without knowing who you are.She did not know but maybe there was someone who waited for her.Or maybe the fire had blown away all the clues of her.She could not know for sure if there was someone who was suffering for her knowing she is death but she was not.And she could not wait to understand uf there was someone some relative she could go to.Not that she was not feeling goo in Luis company.

THE BOYS

'We are getting close to him do not worry.'said Michael to his brother while they were traveling in the car.

'I has been a long time since I talked to him.I hope he is ok.'said Linc.He could not feel safe at all in this situation not till he had his boy in his amrs.'I told him we are close and he is maybe scared that we are not coming yet.God knows what is moving into his head.'

'You lied to him.'said Paul.'You should not have told him we were close because he is going to wait for us soon.'

'I wanted to comfort him.'said Linc and he gave to Paul a really cold sight of one really mad father who did not want anyone to mess in his own business with his son and the way he was treating him.

'I hope you did it.'said Paul.

'Why do not you just look at your road.This is your only job.'said Linc and he was ready to grasp his throat as Michael did the last night.

'Yeah since Sara is gone.'said Paul.He could not hold on the words that were coming out of his mouth unexpected.

'I forbid you to talk about her.'said Michael he was mad and he was nearly shouting just he had to hold on him self because they were at a road this time crowded with car and people.

'I know for dead people either good or nothing.'said Paul.

'It is nothing for you.'said Linconl jusr right before Michael said it.The two prothers shared one sight.His elder brother was keeping his back this time though Mike was too old to take care of him self by his own.

IN THE HOUSE

'So you are telling me Michael was your husband.And…he…he kissed me.'said Sara just repeating what she had just found out.

'Yeah but we were just formal husband and wife.You know…'

'Yeah I have pretty good idea.'said Sara.'And I commint a crime because of him?'asked Sara about the fact she had left the door of the infirmary opened for Michael and the other convicts.

'If you were fine with you memory you would never say it was a crime.'said Nikka and she laughed.

'So I do not regret what I did?'asked Sara.She really could not remember that part of her past as many before it.

'You tell me this.'said Nikka.'I only know that…you took it really hard when she found out what he wanted from you.Probably she thought he wanted you just because of what you could do for him.So that you tried to kill your self.'said Nikka really calmly as it was just something normal not a thing that Sara could not remember and was really important for her.

'Yeah I remember this part.When I tried to kill myself.'

'You were an addict once and you took an overdose.'said Nikka.'They took you to a hospital and I do not know what happened next.I met with Michael after that.He was really regretting when he found out you tried to kill yourself.He…really loves you.'Nikka said it and she had her head down just feeling a pain.

'What is wrong?'asked Sara and she held the other girls hand showing some support but Nikka stepped back with her chair and with her hand.

'I loved this man.'she said.'But he loved you and maybe he still loves you.Although you are a great couple I still am so jealous of you.'said Nikka.She took herself another cookie and started eating it without saying any other word.

'Oh Nikka.'said Sara felling sorry for this woman.

'Do not you dare to feel sorry for me.'she said and she stood up.Nikka went out of the kitchen.

'What happened?'asked Luis.He looked at the two ladies.Sara had this face of feeling sorry for Nikka and Nikka was sad and mad.'Did you came up to something useful for Sara?'

'Yes.'said Sara and she looked at Nikka.The doctor was still staying in the kitchen just having a sight to the other person in the house.She did not want to get close to Nikka if she did not want to.

'I think I should go.'said Nikka.

'What?'asked Luis and he looked at Sara searching for the answer of Nikka going home so early.'No,stay.'

'No,It is time to go.I have no business here.'said Nikka and she looked at Sara too.For this moment she had all the sights on her.

'Are you sure?'asked Luis.

'Yeah.'said Nikka and she went out of the door leaving Luis stay still looking at Sara who just sat down on her chair.Her fingers were through her hair like she was trying to think but it was hard to make it.It was like she did not even notice Luis sight on her.


End file.
